


Favoritism

by Monkeysrejoice



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeysrejoice/pseuds/Monkeysrejoice
Summary: Blood is thicker than water, and in the cavern of He Cheng's heart where a little devil fits, blood runs like molasses.
Relationships: He Cheng & He Tian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Favoritism

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Old Xian's art of the boys when they were young, He Tian on He Chengs chest huhu so pure so sweet TT

They switch He Tian’s nurses quickly, for security reasons. Almost every aspect in their lives are structured and performed for security reasons.

 _So that you’re safe_ , He Cheng thinks.

Because the latest one had been new and stubborn. The time before they get switched is barely enough to make He Tian feel attached, but it’s proved enough for the nurses to grow fond of the littlest He, who could turn cheek as fast as he could kiss one.

They say, He Tian looks so much— _too much_ —like his brother. But Xiao-Tian’s words are sweet, his smile, saccharine and whole. Only the old matrons know that the master, once upon a time—when he was littler and would hold the hand of _yi tai—_ the first wife, the only wife—he had been like that too.

Instead of taking post somewhere else, somewhere far, this one had lingered. The prolonged attention had imprinted on He Tian before He Cheng had noticed.

_I should have been watching more closely._

He Cheng felt before he heard He Tian burst through the door, sockless on one foot. He Tian has been restless in his sleep lately. He stumbles through the office, and He Cheng moves to the sofa, away from his desk where there are papers and letters with their father’s name. He Tian can read quickly now, and can understand even faster.

He climbs to He Cheng’s lap. He Cheng doesn’t help him. Tucks his knees between them and He Cheng holds him close. He Tian feels small, and warm, never mind that he is twice the length of boys his age.

He Tian asks, eyes wide, “Because Che-che’s family needs her? That’s why she left?”

“Yes. How did you know?” He Cheng says.

“She wrote on the paper,” He Cheng had stood in front of the maid earlier, dictating words, and she had tearfully written on a stationery He Tian had gifted.

He has taken more from mother, He Tian. The shape of her chin, her small, narrow nose, and the curve, the luminosity of her smile, he sees in his little brother. Tireless, affectionate, _kind_ —He Cheng thinks of the word bitterly. Father said it’s what got their mother killed.

He Cheng thinks, that whatever it is that gets He Tian killed, must kill He Cheng first.

“And she can’t return, because of her family,”

“Yes, Xiao-Tian. Did you like her?”

He Tian nods. There are tears, but the boy doesn’t shed them. He looks at He Cheng instead, staring long, like he’s studying him. The tiny head rests itself on He Cheng’s chest.

“Don’t worry,” He Tian says, “I still like you best.”

And it’s concerning, how He Cheng would rather cradle this boy who looks so much like him and acts so much like mother, when there are papers and matters that needed tending to. _Father only has you and I left_ , thinks He Cheng, but he knows He Tian has only had him his whole life and not _father_ , who has only ever been a picture and a sprawled name in a packaged delivery. They both bear the name. They will always be sons. And though He Cheng’s never truly had a father, that doesn’t mean that He Tian shouldn’t get to have one.

_Your brother—_

_Cheng-ge_

_Little He_

He Tian in his arms is a promise he is willing to take.

“Like me best forever, little brother.”


End file.
